


Shepherd Of This Flock

by JustAnAmatureWriter



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Far Cry 5, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Multi, Other, Prompt idea, author insert, far cry 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAmatureWriter/pseuds/JustAnAmatureWriter
Summary: -- Marvel Cinematic Universe Alternate Universe Story (( Author Insert )) --Summary Status: WIP





	Shepherd Of This Flock

Many of you know who the The Avengers, but no one knows who who my people are. We where once they people who where to defend the world for what evil lied, or that's what out ancestors did. We now stay in the shadows, watching as heroes, people who are gods to us take the job our ancestors once had. For some of us jobs, where offered by SHEILD themselves for us to take the job of make sure things where okay for their proudest assets, the world's mightiest heroes ...The Avengers. Some of us assassins where offered an spot in SHIELD to have an close eye on The Avengers. At first things where shift between us, assassins and the avengers. They stayed away from us and we to them. We where never the social type, in fact out people where society's outcasts, thieves, marauders, murderers, we where far from the heroes they where. Many back down and went back to serve the creed but very few stayed, even though we where sketch looking and gave off an unnerving vibe. We sat in the background as they quarreled with each other about little things, we were left behind on missions to find the scepter that the god Loki left behind. Friendship slowly blossomed as they realized we had no intentions to hurt them and where stuck with us. We where there when Ultron was made and fought along side them to defeat the metal bastard. Some left leaving only 4 of us left with The Avengers. But then something happened, the world's heroes disappeared, SHIELD said that they where on an leave of absent, but I knew that was bullshit. They had disappeared for days, that turned into months, then two years had gone by and none of them had turned up. Things in Montana had gotten worse, Hope County was doing their best to fight of the Eden's Gate, but then all contact was cut off. By that time the other assassins had left to go back to the creed only leaving me to find where out heroes went.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Hello everyone it's Luci or JustAnAmatureWriter here. So with the new Far Cry game that had been out for awhile and the release of Infinity War out. I wanted to do an Alternate Universe Story, where Infinity war is not gonna happen and yes Pietro is still alive. Well I'm not gonna give way my prompt that I'm using, so you will have stay along with the story.


End file.
